


Tooru's Pack

by ayyamazakii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A smol cheetah, AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi adopts Hinata, Akaashi and Bokuto are both owls, Alot of age gaps wtf, Alpha Aone Takanobu, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Narita Kazuhito, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Beta Shimizu Kiyoko, Daichi is a black crow, Everyone can shapeshift into animals, F/F, Iwa-chan is a wolf, Kentarou is a wolf too, Kuroo is too, Lev is a lion, Like real son, M/M, Mattsun and Makki are Shigeru's parents, Multi, Oikawa adopts Yahaba, Oikawa is a fox, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Futakuchi Kenji, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kinoshita Hisashi, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Semi Eita, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owl adopts baby crow, Seasonal Yahaba TM, Suga is a white crow, Tobio is Oikawa's son, Ushijima is a white eagle, Yahaba is a hare, Yaku is a cheetah, alternative universe, kenma is a cat, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyamazakii/pseuds/ayyamazakii
Summary: Tooru decides to run and hide away from his pack. After all the shame and neglect he'd been getting all his life was tearing him apart. And it didn't get any better after he was mated and conceived his first child. Things just got worse.Now Tooru is strong and independent, Standing all high and mighty, looking over a pack of his own, a pack only made of skilled omegas he now can consider family.





	1. Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> Just a clarification.  
> The Omega pack only got bigger because of the growing rate of omegas being kicked out/running away from their packs for reasons like not reaching the expectations of typical omegas, not being able to concieve and/or the amount of abuse that was being put upon them. 
> 
> Tooru took in these omegas and taught them how to defend and hunt for themselves.

It was fall.  
The damp and cool scent of leaves and earth filled the air. Tooru held Tobio close to his chest, holding his son lovingly in his arms. The omega walked slowly towards the river, humming quietly to his son and himself. Seeing the silver strands of water close by he quickened his pace to get closer towards it, crouching down to lower his hand to feel the coolness run against his palm and through his fingers. "M-Mama!" Tooru looks away from the river, seeing the icy blue eyes look directly into his own chocolate coloured orbs. "What is it Tobio?" He said to his sweetly, "I can see me and you in the water!" Tobio reached out his short arms towards the stream, Tooru let out a soft chuckle, leaning Tobio over to the water so his hands could reach. 

Tooru dedicated most of his time to Tobio, his first and only pup. Like any other omega, he was expected to carry and give birth to pups, take care of them and keep their alphas at bay, stay by their side only to agree with everything they say. Tooru didn't like how it was an expectation for omegas to stay quiet and have no say in anything as betas and alphas have the whole table to themselves, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated how everyone only thought that an omega's purpose are to reproduce and just be a housewife to their 'beloved alpha'. Tooru just felt like there was more to just conceiving pups, he always did, even when he was young.

"Mama! Look! A fish!" Tooru was dragged out of his thoughts by the excited tone of Tobio's voice, "Mama! Can you catch it? Catch it!!" Tobio clapped his hands ecstatically, wanting his mother to show him how to fish. Tooru looked around the area, cautiously searching for anyone from his pack in case they'd seen him do something that would be illegal for an omega to do. "Alright... just watch me carefully okay?" He put his pup carefully onto the soil, taking small steps away from the river to swiftly dive into water, only to come out with the now dead fish clutched in his mouth three minutes later. "Yay!" The blue eyed pup jumped to his feet, hugging his mother gleefully. "Tobio! Don't hug me now!" Tooru says jokingly, holding the young pup's hand back to the pack. 'I should probably get dried before anyone sees me.' Tooru informed himself. He couldn't take the constant neglect and abuse he's been getting from his pack, they always scolded and hit him for doing 'alpha' and 'beta' things. It made his blood boil from the memory of his father and mother abusing him for the most meaningless an stupid shit. 

Despite all of this, he really did admire his alpha,

Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Tooru loved him to death, even as pups, when they didn't need to suffer through secondary genders and stereotypes. He and Hajime would always be productive and hang out together, just the two of them by the lake or up the hill. Everything was bliss, until Tooru fell into his first heat. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when everyone looked at him strangely, the foreign scent that permanently stuck to him attracted unwanted attention to him. Hajime had only made things unbearable by the time he'd presented. An alpha. Not like it was a surprise, Tooru always thought his best friend would be an alpha. Now they're mates, bound to each other forever.

Tooru quickly swept his hair out of his face and vigorously dried it to avoid suspicious looks from the others. He covered himself with the only dried piece of clothing he had, his fur coat. Tooru draped the hood over his slightly dampened hair and kept his soft grip onto Tobio's hand.

He entered the camp, only to have the disgusted looks and glances from his pack members. Tooru could only look down, glaring at his feet. He tightened the grip of his hand clutching his coat and the freshly caught fish inside it, quickening his pace as if he were in a hurry to do something. "Mama, you're walking too fast!"  
"I'm speed walking Tobio, you should too." Tobio just nodded and picked up with his mother's pace.

"Ah, Ru."  
Tooru looked up from setting down his coat and glanced over his shoulder. "H-Hajime! Hi..." he was stuttering like an idiot.

'What the fuck Tooru! He's your mate! Why are you acting as if you still have a crush on him?! Oh, right...' 

Although Tooru and Hajime were mates, it felt one-sided. Tooru was always so loving towards him, as they were now bounded. But Hajime had changed his behaviour in a slightly worse way, like he was constantly aggressive towards Tooru, even out of ruts. Hajime also didn't seem to show or share any romantic feelings to the omega, which made Tooru almost contemplate to himself why he's still madly in love with the alpha. 

"Is their anything wrong?" The voice of the alpha made the omega's back straighten, again, being dragged away from his deep thinking. "N-No Hajime, I was just deep in thought that's all." He could feel his face heating up, trying to hold in an almost distressed scent. Hajime just grunted, bending down to say some sweet words to his son. 'At least he admires his son.' Tooru thought, still having the small pup's hand gingerly placed in his. As the alpha left the room, the brunette omega let out a long sigh, heading towards the table and placing his head in his hands from exhaustion. Tobio just looked up and jumped into the omegas lap, clinging to his torso. It made the omega smile as his son loved him so dearly.


	2. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is reaching his breaking point. 
> 
> Hope you like angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is long enough since people asked for chapters to be longer ^^

Tooru never thought he would have Tobio taken away from him, not in this way at least...

Another pack interfered with them, not hesitating to attack. The brunette omega swooped his pup into his arms, running towards shelter. "M-Ma...Mama! Who are they...?" Tooru was pained at the constant stuttering of Tobio's words, his son clearly in fear. "Don't worry Tobio, they won't hurt you..." the omega hugged the pup tighter only to feel a sudden yank of his shirt. Tooru glared up to only see Hajime, looking down at him with an expression that made Tooru never want to let go of his son. "H-Hajime? What-" before Tooru could even finish what he was saying, there was a cold and heavy blow to his face, the omega plummeting to the ground still holding onto Tobio.

Different scents filled the air. Tooru could make out that they were his pack mates, stalking over him as if he were single prey. Neglectful whispers of pack members filled his ears, growing into vulgar and shameless growls, it was the only thing he could hear at this moment... the battle that went on outside was now silent, the crying and screaming of Tobio became inaudible to his ears...

_Wait. T-Tobio!_

The forceful and painful feeling of having his only son be torn away from his arms only made him feel like an even more disgraceful omega to his pack. He looked up with tear blurred eyes, wanting to see who'd taken his pup.  
No. No no no no no no no...!  
He'd seen the narrow pupils of his alpha, Tobio in his grasp, and not a single glimpse of empathy or sadness lingered in his dark orbs. All he could do was lie on the ground, knees to his chest, blood beginning to trickle from his eye and tears stained his cold skin, he fucking hated those tears... they remind him how pathetic everyone really saw him... even Hajime...

...

The battle stopped.  
The attacking pack had fled, with only the deceased bodies of their pack members left. Tooru was still on the ground, thoughts spiralling in his head of where his son is and why Hajime hit him and...

He couldn't cry anymore. Nor could he process the worrying thoughts that had suddenly and quickly disappeared, but one had stayed, being permanently stuck in his mind.

_Run away. Get out of this hellhole._

The omega finally stood from the ground, slowly flicking away the dirt from his face and hair. His eyes were bloodshot, lashes sticking to each other. Tooru still focused on his single thought, wearily forgetting about his pack and his alpha kidnapping his pup.

He needed to get out.

Tooru walked out from the shelter, sneaking through the thick foliage, heading back into his home as fast as he could. He'd grabbed his fur coat and his worn out satchel, it was no surprise that he would see Hajime here. The alpha was almost never home. Tooru then felt a sharp jab in his heart as he reminded himself about his sweet pup, the bright icy yet warm blue eyes Tobio always looked him with. The brunette tried to hide his agonising scent along with the swelling tears rimming his eyes. "I miss you Tobio, I promise I'll find you." He let out a shaky breath, relieving his own distress, padding outside and finally escape.

...

_Three days..._  
_Three days..._  
_Three days of freedom away from them..._

Winter had come fast this year. Tooru walked forever in the snow, only thinking about how he actually ran away and escaped the continues torment. But the omega always reminded himself of Tobio, trying to hold back tears and not breakdown in the middle of the woods, he kept his head high in hope he might find him.

_Might._

Something then separated Tooru from his thoughts, a distressing scent filled the air. The brunette omega turned his head cautiously behind him, pupils narrowing.

A small figure was visible at the end of the forest, a complete snow covered moor.

_A pup!_

Tooru came pacing closer, and thats when he noticed something.

The pup was covered in blood, sulking to themselves.  
Running towards the fearful pup and resting a hand on their shoulder, Tooru notice more closely the tears cascading from their eyes made the brunette think of himself and suddenly he realised this being was an omega, letting out a scent that anyone mindless enough can take advantage of. Tooru hated that thought, so he tried to comfort them as well as he could, using his softest voice.

"What happened...? Why are you all alone?" The brunette was obviously in concern, pulling the omega pup into a hug, not minding the blood. "Muh-My parents a-are d-de...dea-" the pup couldn't master his words as his sobs grew louder and more uncontrollable. Tooru heart was torn, seeing as though the small omega was covered in blood and was left in the snow. The small omega clasped to Tooru's fur coat and as his motherly omega instinct fled over him, he took off his coat, putting over the smaller being. "Look, why don't we try and find your pack?" The brunette tried to comfort the little omega, but they just shook their head. "N-No! My mama and me were kicked out of the pack and m-my dad went with us! I w-won't be wanted there." Tooru still faced the pup, and had an idea in hopes that they could get help and shelter from someone.

"Why don't I stay with you? I ran away from my pack."  
"Wuh-Why?"  
"You don't have to worry..."  
Tooru just held the small omega, with them doing the same. "Okay..." the pup blurted out, tears stopped coming out from his eyes. Tooru smiled softly and held the pups hand, standing up to wander back into the woods.

"W-What's your name?" The little omega asked with wide and curious brown eyes.  
"Tooru, what about you?" Tooru asked sweetly, the pup gave him an almost noticeable grin.

"Shigeru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegas present around the ages 12 or 13 in this. 
> 
> Shigeru is at least 12 and lost his parents. It's saddening.
> 
> ALSO MY TUMBLR:  
> https://yamikazu.tumblr.com/  
> I only reblog shit atm, don't look at my old post ew. 
> 
> I also might post drawing so look forward to that!


	3. Violent Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Shigeru's post traumatic experience and an encounter that shouldn't have been so violent.

Shigeru had been petrified.

Tears were forming in his amber eyes, lingering at the sight in front of him.

_Th-They're both dead..._

The omega's breath hitched, chest heaving in panic,

_Panic...!_

Hot breathing was felt against his forehead, panting in a somewhat hoarse tone. Shigeru let out a small whimper, trying hard not to look up at the being hovering over him,his bitter and distasteful aroma surrounded Shigeru uncomfortably.

A bloodied hand tucked brown and silver strands from the young omega's face, smearing crimson red over his cheek. Shigeru could feel claws digging into the side of his face, sending alerting shivers down his spine.

He stared still petrified into the face of an alpha.

An alpha he knows _too_ well.

He could hear his heart pounding relentlessly. He breathed in deeper, tearing up more. Shigeru didn't know what to think or do.

_What are you doing? You're going to get killed._

_Get running! He'll tear your face in half!_

_Don't end up like your mama and papa... don't... don't._

A sudden jab of pain snapped Shigeru from his thoughts, immediately lifting his hand to cover his cheek as he was shoved into the snow. He then had the decency to begin running as the alpha slowly padded near him, the fresh cut on his cheek stung as the crisp winter air blew in his face. He had no idea where the hell he was going, nor did he want to know as long as he could get far away as possible from the alpha.

 

...

 

"Hey. Are you okay?"  
Shigeru didn't notice he'd been spacing out, until he felt Tooru's warm hand placed onto his shoulder. "Mhm, I-I'm fine." Shigeru could only look down at his feet, seeing the ends of his coat layered with blood. Tooru could easily tell that the young omega was still traumatised, it tore his heart more knowing how Shigeru witnessed the murder of his parents, he was just so young.

The two had found a surprisingly unfrozen lake, the water crystal clear.

The omegas decided to stop for awhile, Tooru wanting Shigeru to take his coat off to wash away the blood from it. The latter did what was asked, slipping his coat off and waited for Tooru to finish washing.

_Crack...!_

Shigeru's eyes widened in alert to a sudden sound, he trembled a bit. He doesn't know where the sound came from, until it occurred again.

_Crack!_

The bushes... The younger thought, squatting up to take a small glance at what caused the small ruckus. As he'd gotten closer though, he took in a rather _sweet_ yet _unwelcoming_ aroma thickening in the air, feeling as it almost weighed on the small omega's shoulders.

_Snap!_

Shigeru woke back into consciousness, the noise was louder and closer...

"Shigeru, you can have your coat back-"

Tooru turned to face Shigeru but was met to see the latter frozen in place, about to be confronted by an animalistic being.

...

Suddenly, the older omega felt his instincts _switch_.

His body was burning, rearranging and twisting him into a form he hasn't gotten use to becoming...

_He dug the dulled claws shallowly into the dirt,_

Tooru hasn't turned this way since he went with Tobio to the river.

_He didn't hesitate to jump at the being,_

He wasn't use to using this form for attacking anybody.

_He'd snarled, about to bite viciously into the being's neck._

But the omega could smell the little fear in Shigeru scent, knowing that the younger doesn't recognise him. Tooru peered up and past his shoulder, eyes glinting with the same soft light.

Shigeru's face softened, only to immediately plaster back into fear at the sudden movement of the being below Tooru, lunging their legs into the older omega's stomach.

Tooru hit the ground, _hard_.

The being stood up and shook its head, suddenly appearing differently. Shigeru's eyes darted up to the being, Tooru doing the same once becoming conscious again. His brown eyes narrowing as he looked up seeing the unsettled, frustrated yet impressed expression on the being's face.

 

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is bad, even with my attempts at editing it myself. I haven't had the time to lend this to my beta reader because I'm super busy at the moment...  
> Also sorry if this isn't long enough as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Tumblr: yamikazu)


	4. Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The being is revealed
> 
> Baby crows are introduced

"Huh-"

The being huffed, brushing long strands of ash coloured bangs from his soft copper eyes.

Tooru and Shigeru still lied on the ground, covered in snow and dirt.

_Who is this stranger?_

The two omegas turned their heads to see each other's flushed faces, both wondering who and why this... person out of no where attacked them in. The being let out a soft chuckle from their pink lips, glancing at the two omegas.

"Sorry."

The being said smoothly, holding out a hand to Tooru, hoisting him up to his feet and doing the same with the younger omega.

"Who a-are you...?" Shigeru squeaked, "And why did you attack us...!?"

"Like I said, I'm sorry," the being huffed, glancing directly to the confused omega, "I thought you two were imposters... the scent of blood and stuff lured me to explore..."

Tooru's eyebrows furrowed, could he really smell the scent of blood and muck from the depths of the forest? The omega cringed at the thought, gritting his teeth to the sudden image of him finding the omega here.

"W-Wait, so you could smell us from all the way in there?"

Shigeru asked in a naive tone, stepping closer to the being.

"Y-Yes..." the being answered hesitantly,

_The poor omega... he's drenched in blood._

The being's copper eyes observed both of the omegas. The tall one has a slightly split lip, a cut going across his brow, bruises and scratches forming over his eye.

_Shit_.

His eyes rested onto the smaller omega again. He was bathed in a crimson red, fresh wounds upon his cheek and arms.

  
_What happened to these two...?_

  
Tooru and Shigeru were suddenly met by a comforting scent of empathy, soothing the little tensed atmosphere the three were surrounded by. The being placed a gentle hand onto both of their shoulders, a warm smile placed on their pale face.

"Look, I know we've just met today but..." he paused,

"Why don't you two follow me? I'll take you to a good place to stay for awhile."

The two omegas looked at each other, both faces were flushed again,

_How sweet...!_

"We will be safe right?"

"Of course!" The being flashed a somewhat motherly smile, hoping these two could trust him.

"Okay... Okay, we'll follow you."

Tooru obliged to the stranger's offering, feeling safe with them. He clutched onto Shigeru's small hand, still looking at the stranger.

"Thas good! Follow me-"

"You haven't told us your name!"

"Oh,"

The being smiled once again,

"Koushi, Sawamura. What's yours?"

 

...

 

  
"Hey look! Mum's back!"

The vigorous pacing of footsteps became closer towards the three. Koushi softly laughed, parting the bushes to get through to the litter in front of them. "Hey there Chikara, Hisashi, where's Tadashi?" The two of them pointed to a small figure, waving a stick playfully in the air.

"Tadashi! Mum is here!" The raven of the two called out, getting the little boy's attention, having him skip to their mother happily, wrapping their limbs onto Koushi's torso.

Tooru stared at the mother and pup admiringly, it reminded him of Tobio...

_Tobio..._

He stopped himself by going into a painful flashback as he felt the weak yet forceful tug of Shigeru's hand on his coat, his face flustered in nervousness as a raven omega faced him.

"Who are you...?" The raven asked, pointing his finger directly into Shigeru's chest.

"Uhm, Shi...Shiga...Shigeru." Shigeru answered shyly, looking down a little, still tugging at Tooru's fur coat. The raven pulled Shigeru into the ginger light cascading through the seeps of the leaves, ecstatically shaking his hand. "I'm Chikara! And that's Hisashi!" The raven points to a sandy brown haired boy sitting on the grass, picking at the blades.

Shigeru opened his mouth to speak but was dragged towards Hisashi by Chikara, who was happy to have someone else to run around with.

Tooru chuckled at the young omegas, chatting about whatever they were interested in while they were splayed across the grass.

It was just the four of them.

Two newly presented omegas, a pup that could present anytime in his lifetime, and their devoted mother.

Tooru wondered why they were here,

Were they like me? Did they run away?

The brunette sighed, he had too many questions pooling in his mind, deciding to go into the dim yet warming light.

 

 

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't leant this to my beta reader unfortunately, this chapter particularly sucks since its 3 am right now and I'm tired as hell because of classes. 
> 
> Tumblr - aqkinq (change in url)


	5. Confused Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little moment with Koushi and his pups before things go bad and the latter's suspicion on Tooru's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been feeling all too well for the couple of weeks but now that I'm better I'll actually write the goddamn next chapters.

_Daichi..." Koushi desperately tried to wake up his mate, shaking the alpha's shoulder repeatedly._

_Koushi shortly gave up and stood up from their bed, making his way to the small space of beds all three of his pups slept to only see Tadashi snoozing into the linen. The omega's tired eyes squinted in thought._

_Where are the rest of my children?_

_Koushi wandered outside to see if the two other pups had ventured out of their home, which they were. A small playful shriek coming from Hisashi as he ran away from Chikara, chasing his brother with a frail twig._

_Koushi stepped out, bare feet touching the soft green blades of grass. He padded towards the two pups, both noticing their mother walking towards them. "Mama!" The two pounced into their mother's arms. "You two are early." Koushi smothered his pups with little pecks, the two clung to the omega's neck and chest._

_"We heard something from inside!" Hisashi blurted suddenly. Koushi froze for a second, the thought of something dangerous luring his sons with weird noises made him frighful. "Yeah," Chikara faced his mother, "Me and Hisashi went outside to see what was outside, but we didn't see anything-"_

_"We didn't hear anything after that too!" Hisashi jumped in Koushi's lap, cutting off his brother's sentence. "...that's what I was going to say." Chikara's face scrunched up and crossed his arms stubbornly. Koushi nervously laughed and plopped the raven into his lap._

_"Ah, morning." A voice emerged from the shelter entrance. Koushi's head swerved around to see his mate. "Oh, morning Daichi-" before he could say good morning to his mate, Daichi absentmindedly walked past his omega to say hello to a neighbouring pack member._

_The silver omega huffed, holding his pups. Daichi hasn't exactly been going great or acting great lately. Koushi felt tears brimming his eyes as he remembered what happened just a month ago._

  
...

 

The warmth of the sun soothed the cold numbness in Tooru's body. Basking into the light, breathing in the still crisp cold air.

Koushi comfortably sat himself next to his youngest pup, tracing small circles at the back of the boy's hand.

Tooru gazed at the two admiringly, a faint smile slowly forming as he joined the two resting on the grass.

"So," Koushi tilted his head towards the other omega, "Is Shigeru your pup?" The slight hesitate of the brunette made Koushi a little concerned.

_If it isn't his pup, where would his parents be?_

"N-No, no..." Tooru let out an awkward chuckle.

"...look, I was out in the moors and i just... came across him,"

He paused, a nervous scent emerged from him, the sliver head grew even more in concern.

"I found him all bloodied up and just letting out an awfully unsafe scent,"

Another _unsettling_ pause.

"...So I felt as if I should comfort him. After all, he was alone in the cold."

Koushi nodded, understanding why Tooru would want to take the younger omega under his wing. Both of them looked away from the other to watch the other pups play with Shigeru, who looked like he was having a fun time.

"Do you know his parents?" Koushi's question was softly spoken, his gaze still fixed on the three boys playing together. "Ah, no." Tooru shook his head slightly as he said those words, running long fingers through his brown tangled locks, sighing deeply.

"Like I said, I found him alone and in the cold." The other omega just nodded, moving his head to face the brunette. Tooru froze for a slight moment as Koushi's gaze was sharp and direct, suspicion lingered in his dark eyes as he looked at Tooru up and down.

"I say..." Koushi paused for a while, luring closer to the brunette, sniffing around him. Tooru was growing hot from confusion and embarrassment, not knowing what the scent the silver omega caught. Finally, Koushi had stopped, eyes wide at a sudden realisation from his small inspection of the brunette. "Tooru?" He said sternly yet unsure in his tone, Tooru gulped before he could answer. "Yes?"

"Did you... use to have a pup?" Tooru's brows furrowed at the question, until realising that Koushi must smell the tinge of fraternity in his scent. The brunette inhaled deeply, "Um... yes."

"Then where is your pup?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing has gotten a bit sloppy but I don't know.  
> Also I have noticed that my story says it hasn't been updated since July 1st and I don't know how to kind of fix this????
> 
> I'm basically wasting away at my phone screen now, night everyone. 
> 
> Tunblr - aqkinq


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort of two omegas.

A lump formed in Tooru's throat. Tensing at Koushi's question. He stared at his hands, resting on his lap. "I-I..." Tooru began to sweat.

"I lost him." He stared at his hands resting on his lap, a frown forming on his face. Koushi's eyes widened, his calm expression changing into concern. "Oh. Tooru, I'm so sorry..." his tone lathered with empathy, he pulled the brunette into a hug. Tooru embraced into the silver omega's comfort, latching onto him  
as he began to uncontrollably sob.

Koushi _knew_ how the other omega felt, although he has only met Tooru today, he feels so _close_ to him. Tears stained the fabric of the silver omega's cape, Tooru was exhausted from crying. "I... know how you feel." Koushi murmured, his hands resting on the latter's shoulders. Tears still brimmed at the brunette's eyes, quickly falling as he pulled Koushi into another quick hug.

"Tooru!" Shigeru rushed into the two, wrapping his arms around the brunette. Plummeting into the grass, Tooru tightly held onto the pup instinctively. Shigeru lifted his head. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" He asked worryingly. Tooru let out a shaky breath. "It's alright Shigeru, I'm okay..." The pup stood up beside Tooru, rising from the ground.

Koushi stood with Tooru, planting his hand on the brunette's shoulder, he smiled warmly. Tooru smiled back thankfully.

  
...

  
" _Oh, Daichi!" Koushi painfully sobbed, holding onto his stomach. Daichi didn't react, his head in his hands, fingers messing with his dark hair. Koushi mournfully cried for their unfortunate loss._

_Hisashi and Chikara stayed in the shadows, holding Tadashi close to them. They know why their mother's crying, they know why their father won't comfort the omega. It was upsetting._

_"Why is... mama crying...?" Tadashi peeked from his sibling's arms, Chikara hugged his younger brother sympathetically, rubbing his back comfortingly._

_"They had dear someone to us, now they're gone."_

  
...

  
The group of omegas stayed in the forest, camping in the spot where there was no snow. Koushi and his pups perched in the trees as forms of crows huddled together in the thick foliage. Tooru and Shigeru stayed on the ground.

Morphing from into a fox, Tooru slid into a large enough bush, sheltering him well enough. "Shigeru?" Tooru's head protruded out from the bush, craning around the area to find Shigeru. "I'm... I'm right here." The brunette looked down, a hare sat below his head, long ears pulled down shyly.

"Oh, Shigeru." The older omega brought the pup into the leafy shelter, using his long muzzle to bring Shigeru forward. The small hare curled next to the brunette, the fox brought his tail over him. "Goodnight." Tooru murmured tiredly, "Goodnight..." Shigeru whispered as he drifted to sleep.

"Mama."

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr - aqkinq
> 
> please send me stuff on my tumblr I'd be so happy


	7. Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio wakes up in a moor in his father's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give thanks to my beta reader, CharlieJaie! They helped me a lot on this chapter :)

 

...

  
Hajime carried Tobio through the desolate moor, the pup slumbered as he was held by his father. The alpha trudged through the thick snow, whilst still holding the sleeping pup with one arm. Tobio's blue eyes flittered open, his chin resting on his father's shoulder. "Ma...ma..." he murmured tiredly, lifting his gaze from the ground and into the distance.

"Mama!?" The raven pup cried worriedly, sitting up on Hajime's shoulder in alert. "Mama! Mama!?" Tobio screeched as he clawed at Hajime, trying to scramble out of the alpha's grasp. "Tobio! Tobio..." Hajime scolded, facing Tobio with himself. The pup had tears on the verge of falling, stretching his arms out and pushing the alpha's head away from him.

At this point, Hajime was holding Tobio by the hood of coat, the pup shrunk as he hung from the alpha's grasp. Hajime's expression soften, gently holding his son as he sulked, rubbing away tears from his cheeks. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Tobio perked up, blue eyes slightly swollen. "Where are we? And wh-where's mama...?" Hajime inhaled deeply, a jab of guilt swelled in his chest.

"Mama is gone, Tobio," He paused, feeling regretful, "But... don't worry about him, you're safe. You're with me." Tobio was hesitant of his father's words, confused of why the alpha had left the pack along with leaving is mama...

_Mama..._

Tobio felt a pang of hurt, where is mama? The raven didn't want to believe that his mother was dead. But he couldn't help but believe, he had a lingering memory of how his mother was holding him as he was struck to the ground by his alpha. Before he could go deeper into his thoughts, a strange spark ignited in his chest. Tobio curled up in Hajime's arms, trying to resist the sudden pain. The alpha shook his head, putting the pup down, only to pick him up with strong canine jaws. Hajime huffed, his muzzled itched at the pup's smarting scent.

Tobio held on tightly to the alpha's thick matted fur, resting on his stomach as Hajime ventured forward into the moor.

  
...

 

Shigeru's eyes quickly opened as he felt something cold drop onto his pelt. He shot up, scrambling out of the bush only to tumble into a deep pile of snow. "A-Ah!" He screamed, resizing himself back to normal. Tooru trudged out, obviously awakened from Shigeru's panicking screams. "Shigeru..." Tooru yawned, stretching outwards. "Oh, it must have snowed overnight." Tooru trailed his eyes up to the trees, searching for a certain murder of crows. "Koushi!" The brunette called out, "Koushi! Are you buried alive in the snow?!" The sudden flapping of wings caught Tooru's attention. As the brunette expected, Koushi swung from the branch he perched on, along with the two omegas who hung beside their mother. "Good morning Tooru!" Koushi chirped, padding towards the omega. "Ah, good morning Koushi," the brunette stood back on his feet, rubbing his hands together. "I'm feeling incredibly refreshed today." Koushi beamed, stretching his arms out.

Hisashi and Chikara passed by the older omegas, racing towards Shigeru. "Sup Shigeru!" Shigeru froze, turning slowly to the young smiling omegas facing him. "...hi" he deadpanned, Chikara turned to his brother, who let out a short chuckle. "Did you get startled by us? Or is it something else?" Shigeru shook his head. "No... I... it was the dumb snow." He shrugged as he felt the small of his back.

"Oh, well, that's alright," Hisashi said enthusiastically, "Wanna explore around the forest? It's really cool!" A smile tugged at Shigeru's face. "Sure!"

  
...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me on tumblr: rakudaz
> 
> (I change my name a lot sooo)


	8. Kentarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigeru meets the alpha of his 'future' dreams.

_Shigeru shrunk into himself._

_Pulling his knees to his chest, containing his painful sobs_. _He wouldn’t stop yelling confronting his parents. Shouting at them. Lecturing them. Shigeru didn’t understand why their leader has to be so violent in his words, to him, it didn’t make anything better the slightest._

_Shigeru peeked under his hiding place – under the table, only seeing the bondage abused ankles of his mother and father, and the worn leather of their pack leader’s boots. The small omega’s nose wrinkled a little, the stale bloodlike scent wafting suddenly into his nostrils. As he began to sit up, he’d banged his head up onto the table top._

_“What the fuck was that…!?”_

_Oh god._

_…_

Something cold and hard had woken him conscious from his mind. “Hey!” Shigeru squeaked as he rubbed his cold cheek. “We finally woke you up!” Chikara grinned, “You were like… tranced or something…” He added. Shigeru’s brows furrowed, messing up his slightly frosted hair. He was quick to scoop up a ball of snow and hurl into straight into Chikara’s face, lightly snickering as Chikara screeched in a bird-like way, annoyed.

 

“Oh, it’s _so_ on.”

 

Shigeru was quick to sprint behind the nearest tree, avoiding Chikara and his brothers’ firing snowballs. Shigeru took in a deep breath before shovelling up the most snow he could get with his small hands. Just as he began to throw snow back to the three other omegas. Tadashi and Hisashi screamed and covered their faces as they were bombarded with flying snowballs, hiding behind Chikara, leaving him to stand alone to face Shigeru, who came out from behind the tree with a face full of mischief. Before Chikara could try to make more snowballs, he was shot down by Shigeru, dramatically falling into the thick blanket of snow.

 

“Yes! Take that you three…” something knocked him down so hard to push him beyond the bushes, holding him roughly by shoulders as he collided into the snow coated foliage.

 

“Holy crap, Shigeru…!” he could hear the concerned shout from where he was… _somewhere…?_

Shigeru couldn’t see clearly, blinking until he saw something – _no, someone_ atop him. Light amber eyes _blazing_ as they glared into the omega’s soul. Shigeru froze from fear under the large hands upon his shoulders. The small omega _shrunk,_ smelling a strong and empowering scent of an alpha.

 

_An alpha._

_Oh god._

Shigeru was violently shaking, trying to shield himself from whatever this alpha was about to inflict on him, but, nothing happened. This said alpha contained his dominating scent and enraged stare, realising not only the omega’s fear, but the fact that it _was_ an omega. The mysterious alpha stood over Shigeru, extending his hand to let the small omega to get up. Noticing this, Shigeru gingerly placed his hand in the large palm of the alpha’s hand, scrambling to his feet and wiping the snow and forest debris tangled up in his coat.

 

“…m’ sorry.” Mumbled the alpha, looking down at his bare feet. Shigeru looked at the alpha. Short – _almost_ buzzed black hair, smudged paint masking his eyes and the bridge of his nose. “I-It’s okay,” Shigeru murmured quietly, “You probably must have thought I was…” he paused. “…attacking those other omegas there right?” the alpha avoided to make eye-contact to the omega’s amber eyes, nodding his head in response. “I thought you killed one of them.” The alpha stated, still not meeting his eyes with Shigeru’s. “I misunderstood.”

 

“That’s okay!” Shigeru exclaimed, delicately planting a hand on the alpha’s shoulder, getting closer to him. “Look, maybe we could forget about this by exchanging names.” The omega stepped in front of the alpha, finally getting him to meet his eyes without any hostile glares.

 

“I’m Shigeru!” the omega beamed towards the other.

 

“M’ Kentarou.”

 

 

…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on an actual laptop, hurray!
> 
> tumblr: rakudaz  
> (message me stuff!)


	9. A Small Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK
> 
> i am so sorry this took longer to update than it should have! i’ve been on a tiny hiatus from writing because of school. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this one!  
> (p.s: i hated how last chapter had turned out so i hope this makes it up to you all and i guess myself?)

Tooru's body twisted as he basked in the morning light, his fur glistening from the snow. Koushi approached him in a cautious manner, slowly squatting down to stroke the omega's forehead. "Tooru?" The crow asked in a concerned tone. He scratched at the scruff of fur on Tooru's neck, in another attempt to try wake the other up. "Hm..." the brunette omega hummed tiredly, opening up his chocolate eyes to peer up at the omega looming over him. Tooru was quick to turn back into his normal form, stretching his arms. "What is it Koushi? Is something wrong?" He could smell an uncomfortable and worried smell in the silver omega's scent, his amber eyes darted from place to place. "I-I heard a scream coming from the woods," Koushi paused, "I feel as if the pups could be in danger!" Tooru's foxlike senses pricked up, a feral growl growing in his throat. It wasn’t long until the brunette had picked up a foreign scent.

_An Alpha_

Tooru’s pace quickened when he realised Shigeru’s scent intertwined with the alpha’s, a mix that left a bad taste in the brunette omega’s mouth. Koushi caught up with the other, only to realise the strange smell polluting the air. The silver omega didn’t know what to think of this, sneaking in another direction to try and find his own pups. Tooru crept closer to where the scent emitted from, careful not to make a sound as he might strike panic in his target. Tooru crawled through the small entrance of a shrub, peeking through the gaps of the leaves to see Shigeru wilfully chatting with a dark headed alpha, his hair looked as if it were cut up to his scalp.

The brunette omega had then realised Koushi rustling in the leaves behind them. Tooru then saw Shigeru flinched when he heard the sudden noise. “Kentarou! What was that?” Shigeru whispered loudly to the alpha.

_Great, he’s got a name..._

Tooru watched as ‘Kentarou’ padded carefully to the noise, quickly getting on all fours and shifting into a form of a wolf. Shigeru had knelt down beside him, clenching his fists as he began shaking. Tooru began to grow impatient, scrapping the idea of being stealthy and pounced out from hiding. Kentarou snapped his head back and snarled, the sight of a large fox in view. Taking his attention away from the noise in the bushes and Shigeru, the alpha leaped at the fox, only for him to be struck back onto the ground and drown in the overpowering scent of a frustrated omega. “Tooru!” Shigeru squeaked in fright, backing away from the older omega only to bump into Koushi, with Chikara, Hisashi by his side and Tadashi clung to the silver omega’s feather coat.

“Koushi!” Shigeru yelped, “Shigeru!” the older omega mimicked the young one tiredly, struggling to hold up Tadashi on his hip. Tooru stormed towards them, changing back to his normal form with an interrogating expression plastered on his face. “What were you doing with this alpha?” The brunette scolded, his throat gravelly and strained. “I don’t know...” Shigeru paused, “...me and the others were just playing in the snow and he just pounced on me, but-“

“He pounced on you!?”

“Yeah but-“

“Are you hurt?”

“No!”

Shigeru looked down as he felt like he had disrespected Tooru, the older looked up at the trees and sighed. “I’m sorry I yelled at you Shigeru, I was just worried.” The younger omega tried his best not to let his tears out as he faced himself with the brunette, but the tears came anyway. “I-I’m sorry I y-yelled Tooru! I shouldn’t have been disrespectful...” the small omega sobbed as he was pulled into a hug, wetting the soft fur of Tooru’s coat.

Kentarou lifted his head from the ground, hearing the soft sobs of Shigeru and the sudden change of scent woke him out of his short daze. “Shigeru...?” Before he could even get on his knees, Tooru glared daggers into him. “You,” The omega towered over the alpha, “Don’t come near Shigeru again! Ever!” Kentarou scrabbled onto his feet, kicking up snow as he scarcely fled from the omegas. Shigeru watched as he sprinted away, feeling his cheeks fill with warmth and his heart beat a little faster. The small group of omegas ventured back into the forest. The day began to darken into dusk, the sun’s dim being slowly sunk into the horizon. Koushi kept his children huddled in the warm inside of his cape as they travelled again, Tooru holding Shigeru’s hand softly while the younger found comfort in his warmth, leaning against him. They had followed their own path through the forest for hours, Tadashi rested his head in the crook of his mother’s neck as he softly breathed. “Tooru? I’m tired...” Shigeru yawned, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. “We can’t stop and rest here. We could run into something dangerous...” the brunette omega kneeled down to meet Shigeru’s eyes. “If you don’t mind, I could carry you?” He offered. Shigeru smiled only slightly, “Okay.” He climbed atop of Tooru’s back, resting his face in the older omega’s hair.

“Good night Shigeru.”

“Good night... Mama...”

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t hesitate to correct any mistakes !!!
> 
> (i’ve actually switched back to my phone because my laptop has been acting up. or maybe i’m just too comfortable...)
> 
> tumblr - rakudaz

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm sorry if this is shitty as hell, had to do this on my phone because i dont have my laptop with me. 
> 
> (11-16-17: I am now writing this on a laptop.)
> 
> Please leave constructive comments! They'll be worth the read!


End file.
